Hand in Hand
by B3B3
Summary: Yuna is pregnant and Paine is having problems with Baralai as Yuna and company are invited to Bevelle to know that Baralai is getting married to Dona! Will Paine be able to stop the wedding? R&R PainexBaralai
1. Visit to Bevelle

Hand In Hand

Chapter One: Visit to Bevelle

A/N: This is another Baralai/Paine fanfic. I dont own any of these characters. Reps to Square Enix and Squaresoft!

Paine was on board the airship. She stood on the deck and looked out into the open sky. Paine sighed. Yuna entered the deck, stepping closer to Paine.

"Hey Paine, something wrong?" Yuna asked.

"Huh?" she asked. "Oh, Yuna. Whats up?"

"Nothing, Im just seeing if somethings up. You seem like you had something on your mind." she said with the sound of concern in her voice.

"I dont have a problem really." Paine said.

"Are you sure?" Yuna asked.

"Of course I am." she replied. "Just go back to the bridge. Ill be there."

"Okay, sure." Yuna said as she turned around and headed back to the bridge.

'Though I know not much about Paine, I know that theres something on her mind. Its pretty obvious anyway.' Yuna thought.

"Phew." Paine said after she left. "I thought shed never leave. Ugh, I need to be alone. By myself. Where no one can bother me."

"Gullwings! Nabund du dra pnetka!" Brothers voice over the intercom called as Paine headed to the bridge.

"Whats going on?" Paine asked.

"We got a message from Baralai to come visit him in Bevelle, tee hee!" Rikku giggled.

"Great, just great. When can we go somewhere important?" Paine scowled.

"This _is _something important, Paine. Besides, Tidus has never met him before and were just gonna be there for 1 night. Itll be great." Yuna said.

"Yeah, Yunies right! Hes never met him, and hes from your old team anyway right?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah, but why?" Paine asked.

"We already told you why, stop hating." Brother said. "Now lets go already!"

"Ugh, fine. Whatever." Paine said as she left the bridge and went to the cabin.

Tidus entered in. "Hey, whats up with Paine?" he asked.

"I dont know really. Come on, were gonna visit a friend." Yuna said as Tidus swung an arm around her and walked closer to Buddy.

"Haqd cdub, Bevelle!" Brother exclaimed.

'Oh great. Why do we _have _to visit him.' Paine thought as she lay on her bed. 'Why cant we go somewhere else?' She sighed angrily as she fell asleep.

A little later on, someone woke her up. "Wake up, sleepyhead!" Rikkus voiced cheered. "Were here!"

"Ugh…" Paine groaned as she groggily got up. They reached ground as Baralai and other people trailed behind him with a warm welcome.

"Welcome, my friends. Please follow me as I take you to your quarters." Baralai said. Paine followed the others as she rolled her eyes.

They reached their rooms as Baralai had another announcement. "Well, I hope you rest up well or take a stroll around, whichever you please. We will be having dinner in 3 hours so be ready then." he said as he closed the door and left.

Paine, Yuna and Rikku shared one room. Shinra, Buddy, Brother and Tidus shared another room. As they unpacked, the girls had a little conversation.

"Why do you think he invited us anyway?" Paine asked.

"I dunno, dont ask me." Rikku said as she put her clothes in the closet.

"Yuna? Your opinion?" Paine asked.

"I dont know, maybe he just wants to see you?" she replied.

"Why would he?" Paine replied.

"Why are you asking us? Talk to him. Hell give you answers." Yuna said as she put her clothes away and left the room.

"Wait for me, Yunie!" Rikku said as she chased after her.

Paine rolled her eyes. 'Thats not a bad idea.' she thought.

Yuna walked down the hall as Rikku finally got to her. "Yunie! I told you to wait up!" she said.

"Oh, sorry." Yuna replied.

"Is something wrong? Is there anything I should know? I can keep secrets ya know." Rikku pried.

"Its not me. Its Paine. Somethings wrong. Everytime I mention Baralai, she flips. And she keeps on asking about him, like theres some sort of problem. She wont tell me anything." Yuna said.

"If I ask, do you think shell tell me?" Rikku wondered.

"I dont think so. Youd probably be the last person on her list to tell. No offence." Yuna said.

"None taken." Rikku said. "Do you think well ever know whats really on her mind?"

"I hope so." Yuna said as they continued walking down the hall, wondering what about Paine, and this continuing problem.


	2. Explanation is a Jumble

Chapter Two: Explanation Is a Jumble 

As Yuna and Rikku walked around the outside of the temple, they bumped into Baralai with his other followers.

" I was looking for you two. Wheres Paine?" the praetor asked.

"Still in the room. Why were you looking for us?" Rikku asked.

"I was just going to inform you that Gippal and Nooj will be joining us. Can you tell Paine and the others for me?" he asked.

"Sure, no problem. Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Yuna asked.

"Sure." Baralai said as he turned around to his followers. "Please wait here for a moment. I must talk to Lady Yuna alone."

They walked over to a corner and started to talk. "Look, Paines been acting weird lately. She keeps on complaining about you and I dont know why. She didnt seem too happy to visit here. Can you talk to her? I cant seem to deal with her." Yuna started.

"Sure though I dont think Ill be of any help since she seems to hate me. Ill try anyway." he said.

"Good, thank you." Yuna said as Baralai made the prayer and headed back to his followers. Rikku ran up to Yuna.

"Hey whats so important that you had to talk to him alone about?" Rikku said.

"I just told him about the Paine situation. He said hed help." Yuna informed.

"Okie-dokey then. Come on, lets get Tidus to come meet Baralai!" Rikku said as she grabbed Yunas hand and ran to the boys room.

Tidus was just about to leave when Rikku and Yuna caught up to him. "Hey you! You have to meet someone!" Rikku said.

"What? Who do I have to meet?" he asked.

"The person who invited us. The whole reason were here." Yuna said.

"So come on already!" Rikku said as they ran down the hallway and outside the temple.

They reached their destination and soon they were talking to Baralai. Nooj and Gippal were there too. Paine spied on them from the balcony above them on the left of the entrance to the halls.

"Tidus, this is Baralai, the praetor of New Yevon, Nooj, the meyvin of the Youth League and Gippal, the leader of the Machine Faction. Baralai, Nooj, Gippal, this is Tidus, my boyfriend." Yuna said.

"Hiya there, nice to meet you." Tidus said as he reached out a hand. But instead he did the Yevon prayer as Tidus did the same.

"I am pleased to meet you Tidus." Baralai said.

"He-hey there, Tidus. Unique name you got there. Nice to meet you." Gippal said. "If youre interested in joining the Machine Faction, let me know, kay?"

"Machine Faction? Whats that?" Tidus questioned.

"A group of Al Bhed who dig up machina and use it." Yuna said. "The Gullwings have already joined. You should too, its fun."

"I thought machina were forbidden." Tidus said.

"Theyre not forbidden anymore. You see, when we defeated Sin, people said there was just no use for Yevons teachings. But some people didnt believe that. So the Youth League and New Yevon was formed. New Yevon believed in the teachings, Youth League didnt. Youth League made it so that machina was available for use." Baralai explained.

"Okay then, I see." Tidus said.

"Well if were all done explaining, why dont I give you a tour of Bevelle?" Baralai said.

"But I already know all about Bevelle. Ive been here before." Tidus said.

"Bevelle has changed a lot ever since you disappeared and so has Spira." Yuna explained. "There are more things you should know.

"Why dont we talk about it as we walk." Baralai said as the group followed him. Paine started to walk too, following them through only 10 minutes of the tour.

"So what do you mean when he 'disappeared'?" Baralai asked.

"Well, really, um.." Yuna started. It was too painful to say.

"He disappeared after Yuna and her guardians defeated Sin." Paine said as she approached the group. "When they defeated Sin, he disappeared and went to be with his father."

"But why?" Baralai asked.

"Because he was just a dream. A dream created by the fayth. The fayth said if Sin disappeared, then he would have to disappear as well because then theyd stop dreaming." Yuna said.

"So then if youre a dream, why are you real?" Baralai asked.

"I…dont really know." Tidus said. "All I know is that when the fayth asked Yuna if she wanted to see me again, they granted her wishes and I came back."

"I see." Baralai said. "You know, youre a really interesting person, Tidus. I think we can get some answers from you. You can help us further our investigation to learn the hidden secrets of Spira."

"Well, uh…" he started.

"Hes not interested." Paine said.

"Dont speak for him, Paine. Let him talk." Baralai said.

"But I know he doesnt feel comfortable sharing his whole past." Paine said.

"Just let him speak, its not much to ask." Baralai said.

"Baralai, dont start with me." Paine said with a angry expression on her face.

"Yunie, Im not liking this at all." Rikku said.

"You guys, really, Im just-" Tidus started.

"Why dont you just let him talk, okay?" Baralai asked.

"Why bother letting him talk? I know his answer, which is no." Paine replied.

"Come on, stop this foolishness." Baralai pleaded.

"Why dont you? Youve always been fooling yourself, especially in the Den of Woe. We were the only ones lucky enough to escape alive, because of you." Paine said.

"ENOUGH!" Yuna exclaimed. "Can we get on with the tour already?"

"Sorry, Lady Yuna." Baralai said as he turned to Tidus. "If youre interested in helping out New Yevon, let me know."

They continued walking and the tour went on. As the evening dinner arrived, they all sat down in a long rectangular table. They feasted on the food and chatted.

"So, how long has it been since you three left the Gullwings?" Baralai asked.

"About 2 years and three months ago." Yuna said. "We kinda missed our team so we invited them to come with us."

"Yeah, I missed my big dumb brother!" Rikku said.

"Hey! Dont call me dumb!" Brother said.

"Shut up, Brother. You were always dumb." Rikku said. "Right Yunie?"

"Dont say that, Rikku." Yuna said.

"Aww, but you know it! He doesnt speak a lick of English! Well, maybe a little."

"Rikku, stop it." Yuna said.

"But Yunie!"

"Excuse us, will you?" Baralai announced as he grabbed Paines arm and led her out of the noisiness of the room.

"Ow, watch it!" Paine said.

"Whats up with you lately? Youve been acting strange…stranger than before." Baralai said.

"Nothing, okay? Now will you please stop it?" she replied with anger in her voice.

"I know you well enough to know youre lying. Now tell me, what is it."

"Look, youre not my mother, okay? Now leave me alone!" Paine said.

"Paine, just tell me, Ill understand." Baralai pleaded as he made a grab for her arm.

Paine grabbed her sword. "Dont make me hurt you."

"Put the sword down. Im not gonna fight you." Baralai said.

Paine put away her sword. "Okay, since youve got nothing to say, Ill just ask you something: why did you bring us here?"

"Well, I have an announcement. Itd be better if I told the whole group." Baralai said as they both went back in the room. Brother and Rikku were still fighting. Baralai cleared his voice as he hushed the room.

"I have an announcement to make. Paine, please sit down." Baralai said as Paine sat down. "Please note that I didnt bring you here for nothing. I have a very important announcement to make so be ready."

"So what is it?" Tidus asked.

"Well, Im getting married." Baralai said.

A/N: The whole "leaving the Gullwings" thingy you may not know about, especially because its in the International and Last Mission version. Rikku, Yuna and Paine left the Gullwings after they found Tidus and there was just no point sphere hunting. 2 years and 3 months later, they received a letter to go to some sort of tower. Then I dont know what happens next cause they just left it at that so you guys figure it out and on with the story!


	3. Untold Secrets

Chapter Three: Untold Secrets 

Everyone gasped but Paine just stared at him with her mouth opened wide. "You are all invited to my wedding next month. I am also inviting Wakka, Lulu, Vidina, Kimahri and many more of your friends to the wedding. If you decide not to come, let me know." Baralai said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Rikku said. "The last wedding I've been to was the one when Yuna almost got married to Seymour, which was not good. And-" Yuna covered Rikku's mouth.

"Rikku, don't start with me." Yuna whispered into Rikku's ear.

"Congratulations!" Yuna said.

"Congrats, bro." Gippal said as he shook Baralai's hand.

"Best wishes to you, old friend." Nooj said.

"Same here!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Who _are _you marrying anyway?" Paine asked.

"Well, it's um…kinda hard to explain." Baralai replied.

"Give me a name." Paine said, putting more pressure on him.

"It's, uh…" Baralai started.

"Me." a voice said.

"Dona?" Yuna exclaimed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out, hun." she said as she planted a kiss on Baralai's lips.

"What happened to Barthelo?" Rikku asked.

"Dumped him. Unworthy of my love." Dona said.

"Just for that? Barthelo's a great guy!" Rikku said.

"Listen sweetie, you're just gonna have to live with it. Like it or not, I'm marrying Baralai. And that's that. Right baby?" Dona said.

"Of course," Baralai said. "Well see you at the wedding! If you excuse me, I must retire (meaning he has to go rest, not retire as praetor)." Dona followed him with a smirk on her face.

"Hmph." Dona said as she left.

"If you guys still want to eat, go ahead. I'm going to bed." Paine said as she stood up to leave.

"Paine! Just stay and we'll talk!" Yuna said but it didn't work.

"Ugh…" Rikku said. "I'm sick of her attitude!"

"You're telling _me_." Tidus said. "Last time I talked to her, she through her boot at me!"

"She's been acting weird lately, I've noticed." Nooj said.

"Yeah, I know. She's a completely different person, different from the one I knew before." Gippal added.

"She wasn't like this before. Before she could tell me things, and now she doesn't want to." Yuna said.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed. See you in the morning!" Tidus said.

"Me too, I'm getting sleepy." Shinra said as he stretched his arms and yawned.

"I thought you never get sleepy." Buddy commented.

"I'm just a kid." Shinra said as he shrugged his shoulders. Buddy and Brother followed Shinra and Tidus back to the room.

"Me too, I'm getting sleepy Yunie." Rikku said.

"I have to talk to Paine anyway so goodnight you two." Yuna said.

"Night-night, sleep tight." Gippal said. "Hey Cid's girl!"

"Uh huh?"

"I'll be seeing _you _tomorrow." Gippal said as he winked at her.

"Whatever. Come on Yunie." Rikku said.

Paine was crying in the room. She stayed in the bed, curling up in the sheets. 'This is too fast to be true.' she thought. 'How can Baralai marry that slut!'

She heard footsteps down the hall. She pretended to be asleep. Yuna and Rikku entered. "Paines asleep. I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow." Yuna whispered. Rikku nodded as they both climbed into bed. An hour passed and Paine still couldn't sleep. She went of her bed and went to the balcony, outside the room. Yuna woke up. "Who's up?" she asked herself as she went to the balcony.

"Hey Paine." Yuna said.

"Go back to bed, don't mind me." she replied.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuna asked.

"No, I just can't sleep, that's all. Now go back." Paine said, trying to shoo her off.

"I can't go not knowing you're not okay." Yuna said.

"Why is everybody trying to pry me? It's not going to work!" Paine said with anger in her voice.

"It's Baralai, I know. But why are you so mad at him?" Yuna asked.

"I'm not trying pry you like a can, Paine. I'm your friend. You can trust me." Yuna assured. "Seriously, what's wrong?

"If I tell you, will you shut up and leave me alone?" Paine asked. Yuna nodded. Paine sighed and started to talk.

"There is nothing wrong with _him_." Paine explained. "It's _me_. I don't know why, but I think I'm falling. Falling for _him_."

"So…you love him?" Yuna asked as if she didn't know, trying to re-assure herself that what she was hearing was true.

"Yes, of course I do! Don't you get it? I've been trying to be mad at him because I'm trying to shake away my feelings! But now I can't. Now that I'm truly mad at him, it still isn't working! No matter what he does, I can't stop loving him." Paine said. "But it's no use. It's too late. He loves Dona, not me."

"Look, Paine. I know that Baralai wouldn't just marry Dona. There must be a reasonable explaination." Yuna said.

"Yeah, like what?" she replied.

"Maybe something happened that caused Baralai to propose to Dona. And besides, the last time we met with Dona and Barthelo, they loved each other, right? Dona's reason doesn't seem legitimate enough." Yuna explained.

"Yuna, it's no use. You can say whatever reason you may think, but he's marrying her. And that's that. As _Dona _says." Paine said as she went back inside. Paine turned around. "And Yuna; not a word to anybody." Yuna nodded and went back to bed.

The morning came and Yuna and company awoke. Rikku stretched her arms. She yawned. "Morning guys! What should we do?" Rikku asked.

"Pack up and tell Brother to take us back home." Paine said. "We've already come here. Now we're going home."

"Aww, but I want to stay!" Rikku complained. "Right Yunie?"

"Paine's right. We have to pack up and go home. There's no reason to stay." Yuna said as she put her clothes back into the case. Paine packed her things in a duffel bag.

Rikku watched everyone pack. 'Is this for real? Why is everyone so bitter? Aww I don't like this.' Rikku thought. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed as she started packing.

Tidus was walking down the halls and saw Baralai. "Hey Baralai. Listen, I could help you, but me and Yuna are busy so maybe next time? Maybe in 9 months I could help?" Tidus said.

"9 months? But why?" Baralai asked.

"Well, because-" he started.

"Tidus!" Yuna called as he ran up to him. "Are you telling him?"

"Telling him what?" Paine asked.

"Oh Paine, we were just talking." Yuna said.

"Hmm, this is interesting. Let me stay and chat." Paine said, hoping to interfere Yuna from telling Baralai her secret.

"Whatcha talking about?" Rikku asked as Brother, Buddy and Shinra followed.

"Yuna has something to say to Baralai, right Yuna?" Paine said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, yeah, just let me-" she started

"What's going on? A party?" Gippal said.

"What have you go to say Yuna?" Nooj asked.

"Everyone please shut up!" Tidus yelled. To his surprise, everybody did. "Thank you."

"Now what was it you had to say that you had to delay our plans for 9 months?"

"Well, I'm pregnant." Yuna said. Everyone gasped.

"Aww, really Yunie? Congratulations! Is there going to be a baby shower? Can I come? Am I gonna be an auntie?" Rikku asked excitedly.

"Wow, really? That's good news!" Nooj said.

"Yep-yep, that's right! Good job Tidus!" Gippal said.

Everyone commented the couple but Paine said nothing. She crossed her arms and turned away.

"Okay then, I see. Our plans are going to be on hiatus. Congratulations!" Baralai said. "I'm pleased to know that."

Yuna smiled as Tidus put and arm around her. "When's the wedding?" Buddy asked.

"It's in 3 months so come one, come all!" Tidus said.

"Why don't you make the wedding on the same day as mine? We could have a double wedding!" Baralai suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Yuna said. "Isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, sure it is!" Tidus said. "So it's on the same day as Baralai's wedding so you don' t forget neither one, okay?"

"Can we go now?" Paine said, swinging her duffel bag over her shoulder as she walked down the hall to the airship.

"What's eating her?" Brother asked.

"Could be a major depression issue." Shinra said. "A lockdown, a shutout, breakdown, anything. Paine hasn't been eating, she can't concentrate, can't sleep, all signs of depression. Other than that, she seems to be in a really bad mood."

"What do you suppose that's bugging her?" Baralai asked.

"I don't know. Paine wouldn't open up to _me_. Yuna and Rikku _indefinitely_." Shinra replied.

"Yuna?" Nooj asked. "Do you know?"

Yuna hesitated for a moment. "No, nothing." she finally answered.

"Okie-dokie then! Let's go!" Rikku said.

"Lady Yuna, it was an honor to have you here. Please, visit again." Baralai said as he did a prayer.

"Of course, Baralai." Yuna replied.

"Yeah you better come to Bikanel sometime. You're missing work and some gil!" Gippal warned.

"How can work if I'm pregnant? I'd probably have a miscarriage!" Yuna reasoned.

"Hmm, you're right. Well I'll give you the amount of gil you should've received if you _did_ go to work regularly on your wedding as a wedding present, okay?" Gippal said.

"Wonderful. See you all later!" Yuna said as Tidus and Yuna waved. They went to the airship and flew off.

Tidus and Yuna were alone in the cabin. Tidus started to talk. "Hey Yuna," Tidus started.

"Uh huh?"

"Are you sure you know _nothing _about Paine's drama?" Tidus said. "Cause it seems to me there's something I don't know."

"Yeah, I'm sure, why?" Yuna replied.

"Well I know Paine's your best friend and everything, and best friends keep secrets but really, if there's something I should know, tell me." Tidus said.

"Secrets were never really meant to be told." Yuna said.

"Look, I'm your boyfriend, soon to be your husband and a father, and I want you to know that we have to learn to be open to each other. I'm trying to tell you what I feel but you're not doing the same with me." Tidus said.

"Paine is gonna kick my butt if I tell you anything. I'll handle this, okay? If I need you, I'll tell you." Yuna said as she kissed Tidus on the lips and went to the bridge.

"Did Rikku leave already?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, bout five minutes ago. She went back to the Al Bhed Home." Buddy said.

She remembered the original Home. It had been destroyed and many Al Bhed were killed. Now they rebuilt Home and it's stronger than before. Rikku stays there often but Brother only visits.

"Are you dropping me and Tidus home next?" Yuna asked.

"Paine's next then you. She said she lived somewhere in Luca so we're going down the list of cities." Buddy said.

"Oh okay, I see. Where _is _Paine anyway?" Yuna asked.

"On the deck, as usual." Shinra said as Yuna headed to the deck.

Paine was standing still. "Hey Paine." Yuna said.

"Just leave me alone, I need to think." Paine said.

"About what? What you're gonna do for the rest of your life?" Yuna questioned. "Or maybe how to stop the wedding?"

"I'm not gonna do that." Paine replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm just not gonna."

"Well…" Yuna said. "If you really love him, you're gonna stop the wedding.

"What if her really loves her?" Paine asked. "What if he'll just throw me off?"

"Trust me, if you try hard enough, it'll work." Yuna assured. "Do you remember when Rikku said that I almost married Seymour and I told her to be quiet?"

Paine laughed. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, part of it was good because Tidus saved me." Yuna said. "My guardians, my uncle and even Brother helped me. Thanks to him, I didn't get married to that creep. You know why?"

"No, tell me, why?" Paine asked sarcastically.

"Because he loved me. He would do anything just so no one could have me and that I wouldn't get hurt. He almost died doing it." Yuna said as she smiled. "See if you love someone that much that you would even die for them, it'll work."

Paine started to cry. "You're right, Yuna. I really do love him. And I'm gonna stop that wedding no matter what. Even if my life is taken from me."

"How are you gonna do it?" Yuna asked.

"Simple. Get some answers from Baralai." Paine said.


	4. Sometimes Your Best Isn't Enough

Chapter Four: Sometimes Your Best Isn't Enough

"How are you going to do that? He's busy all the time, you know with the wedding plans and such." Yuna said.

"There's a wedding rehearsal next week. I could talk to him then." Paine replied.

"What are you going to say?" Yuna asked.

"I'll just ask him why all of a sudden he's getting married to Dona and if it doesn't work, I'll tell him I love him." Paine said.

"It could work." Yuna said.

"It _will_ work." Paine said. "Because I love him."

"Great. You're believing in yourself!" Yuna said. "I'll go tell the others."

"Wait!" Paine cried. "Don't! Another secret you have to keep. Not a word to anyone, this is private and top secret. Do you understand?"

"Okay then, I guess so." Yuna said.

"Paine! Desa du ku!" Brother called.

"Well, I have to go. See you at the rehearsal." Paine said.

"Bye and good luck." Yuna said.

"I don't need any luck. With love, anything's possible." Paine said as she left.

The day of the rehearsal came and everyone was in their best clothes. Everyone was invited, even the Aurochs. Wakka and Lulu were there with their daughter Vidina. Yuna greeted them with Rikku and Paine.

"Lulu!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Yuna!" Lulu replied as she gave her a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Pregnant and about to be married, and you?" Yuna announced.

"Congratulations!" Lulu said.

Yuna laughed as she excused herself from Lulu and Wakka, heading to Paine. Paine was looking for Baralai. "Have you seen him yet?" Paine shook her head.

"No, I haven't." Paine replied as the room hushed. Dona and Baralai entered the room. Dona had their arms ringed together as the walked down the hall.

"It's time to eat. Please take a seat." Baralai said as everyone found a spot. Only Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Nooj and Gippal ate at the same table as Baralai and Dona. Everyone else had to sit somewhere else.

"Now, bring in the food!" Baralai declared as people brought the food in and placed it on their tables. Everyone started to eat and talk.

Tidus started telling jokes as they all laughed and ate. Gippal and Rikku flirted a little as Yuna smiled at their efforts. Dona scowled through the whole thing. Then Paine started to talk. "So Baralai, what's the whole reason that you proposed to Dona?" Paine asked.

The table hushed. "Excuse me?" Dona asked. "I beg your pardon, but is that really a good question to ask?"

"Pretty much. Tell me, why did you propose to her? There must be some reason." Paine said, pressuring Baralai.

"Paine…" Yuna started.

Baralai didn't say a word, he tried to say it. "Oh, so you don't love her?" Paine said with a smirk.

"I beg your pardon, but he does." Dona said.

"Yes, that's right, I love her." Baralai said.

"You're lying." Paine smirked.

"What? He's not lying, you heard him." Dona protested.

"The only way you can tell from a person that their lying is if they're looking down or if they can't look you in the eye. Isn't that right, Baralai?" Paine said as she had a look of assurance at him.

"No, that's not…" Baralai replied.

"Oh come on, Baralai. Stop lying. You taught me that, remember?" Paine said.

"Paine's right, Baralai _did_ teach her that." Nooj said.

"No wonder she could tell if I stole those donuts." Gippal remembered. Rikku slapped him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Will you excuse us for just a moment?" Baralai said as he grabbed Paine's arm and dragged her outside.

"What's wrong with you?" Baralai asked. "You know very well that I married Dona because I love her!"

"Oh, do I?" Paine replied slyly. "I've known you for four years, I know well enough that there's something wrong."

"Do you want me to tell the truth? Fine I will. But you'll have to tell me why you're mad at me." Baralai said, making an offer.

"No way, you go first." Paine said.

"If you don't tell me, I won't tell you." Baralai replied as he turned to leave.

"Oh fine!" Paine said as he grabbed his arm and made him turn around. "I was acting weird because…I love you."

"What?" Baralai said, unable to believe. "Why didn't you tell me your true feelings?"

"Because!" Paine exclaimed as she turned to the big window. She rested her arms on the ledge and looked to the moon. The moonlight hit her face as the shadows covered her. "I was afraid you might not love me back...besides, you're marrying Dona, and I'm too late."

Baralai didn't say anything. "Don't think the deal's over, Baralai. You still have to tell me your side of the marriage."

"The only reason that I'm marrying Dona is because…she's pregnant and I'm the father." Baralai said. Paine's eyes were watery and bloodshot. "She said she wouldn't tell anyone if I married her so…there, I had to and she dumped Barthelo."

Paine's tears began to fall as she wiped them away. "Why did you do it?" Paine said, lowering her voice but in a shrill, sharp way. Baralai said nothing. "Tell me now!"

"I don't know, it was a matter of persuasion and I couldn't resist, I-" Baralai said, shaking his head slowly. "Paine, look, I'm sorry. If I had any idea it would come to this, I'd-"

"Save your stupid pity talk for someone who cares. Cause as of right now, I don't." Paine said, walking down the hall and wiping her tears.

"Paine!" Baralai called. "Paine!" The louder he called, the faster she ran as the figure of her body disappeared. Everyone could hear him from the inside.

"Whaddup wid Paine?" Wakka asked.

"Where'd she go?" Yuna asked.

"She left, I tried stopping her from leaving but it didn't work." Baralai said.

"What did you say to her?" Rikku asked.

"Nothing, I tried asking her what's up and she left." Baralai lied.

"You can be so low, you know that?" Gippal said as he ran after Paine. "Paine! Paine!" Yuna, Rikku and Nooj followed as they each gave Baralai a dirty look.

Dona shooed everyone away. "Move along people, the party's over."

Lulu walked over to Dona slowly. "If you had anything to do with this, you'd better watch your back. Cause I don't think no one's gonna catch you if you fall."

"Don't threaten me, Lulu. You're just a former guardian, unemployed, and worthless. I happen to be the praetor's new wife, and _no one _is gonna stop me. Not even a lowly guardian like you."

"Being a guardian is more than just a job. It's protecting someone at your own cost. It wasn't really my job. It was my _duty _to protect Yuna. I don't suppose Barthelo really _had_ to protect you from anything. He should've left you for dead on your pilgrimage. You know something, Dona? You take so many things for granted you forget what you really have. Oh, I forgot, you didn't have anything to start with. Don't insult me, Dona. Remember, Yuna brought the Calm, _and not you_." Lulu said, turning to leave.

"You're only praised as the guardian who protected Yuna through her pilgrimage. And that's all you'll ever be. It wasn't even a job, Lulu. It was a waste of your time, that's all." Dona said, hoping this comeback would send her off.

"And that's what I'll be remembered for. Unfortunately for you, no one will remember you when you die. You're just gonna be those one summoners who wasted their lives trying to become something of this world." Lulu said.

"Well, isn't a good thing someone fell in love with you, hmm?" Dona replied, smirking. "To love someone like you."

"To love someone like you would be some sort of miracle. Poor Barthelo, blinded by you. Well he was. I'm so glad you dumped him. You ended him of his misery." Lulu said, walking to leave.

"He was dreaming. And his dream had ended. What a shame for Paine to see us like this! Happily in love, no tricks in the bag." Dona said.

Lulu rolled her eyes. "You only seduced him to this. I'm sure he's the one just dreaming, not Barthelo." she replied.

"I know Wakka's dreaming. He's dreaming of another woman, better and prettier." Dona said. Lulu froze. She hated it when people say Wakka could've married someone better.

"Say another thing, and you'll get it." Lulu replied.

"Oh sure, Wakka needs a woman who meets his needs. Nice, caring, not crabby, a person totally opposite you." Dona smiled evilly as she laughed her head off.

Lulu did a water spell and sent Dona soaking wet. "Good day, Dona." Lulu said as she smiled and walked away.

"Grr!" Dona said as she clenched her fists, walking to her room. "Ugh! I cannot _believe_ a low-life guardian would dis_respect_ a high woman such as myself. Ugh!"

Paine ran until she lost her breath. Then she sat down and sobbed horribly. The other's caught up to her. "Paine! What did he say?" Yuna asked.

"It didn't work Yuna!" Paine exclaimed. "You said it would work because I love him!"

"Wait a minute, you love Baralai? Why didn't you tell us?" Gippal asked.

"Shut up, you know I never open up to people!" Paine said to Gippal.

"So what's wrong, what did he say?" Rikku asked.

"Tell us, you can trust us." Nooj said.

"Dona's pregnant and Baralai's the father!" Paine said, no longer speaking but just sobbing hardly.

"What!" Rikku and Gippal exclaimed. "That's why?"

Paine nodded. "Dona said that she wouldn't tell anyone only if he married her so he did because he wanted to hide it from everyone especially Barthelo." Paine said.

"I see." Nooj said. "I'm going to have to have a word with him."

"No! Don't! His mind's made up, he's going to marry her and that's it!" Paine said.

"How do you know if he doesn't love you?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know and I don't care just leave me alone!" Paine said as she ran into Macalania forest.

"Oh no, Paine's really hurt. What should we do?" Rikku asked.

"We have to talk to Baralai. Maybe we can get something from him." Nooj said.

"But we already did and it only hurt Paine to know the truth." Gippal said.

"Maybe we can get something out of Dona." Yuna suggested. "I'm sure there's more to this than meets the eye. Come on." They all ran back to the main halls of Bevelle but no one was there.

"We should all just go home. It's gonna do Yuna any good, for her or for her baby." Nooj said as everyone nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait, we should meet up and go somewhere where we can talk about this and make up a plan." Gippal suggested.

"Good idea. Where should we meet?" Yuna asked.

"The Machine Faction HQ. Meet me at Djose temple tomorrow at 10:00." Gippal said as everyone left.

The next day, Yuna, Rikku and Nooj went to Djose temple. They met Gippal inside one of the rooms in the temple and locked the door.

"Okay, so what should we do first?" Gippal asked.

"We should find Paine and try to talk to her. Maybe she can help." Nooj suggested.

"Good idea, then we could talk to her and try to calm her down." Yuna said.

"Then what next?" Rikku asked.

"Then we try to get something from Dona and try to get her to 'fess up." Gippal said.

"Then?" Rikku asked.

"Then we record everything on a comsphere and show it to Baralai and Paine so he'll dump her and try to get it on with Paine." Gippal said.

Rikku elbowed Gippal. "Ow!" he yelled.

"He's not gonna "get it on" with Paine! They're gonna reunite and have a relationship with her and probably get married and have kids!" Rikku dreamed.

"Focus, Rikku." Yuna said. "The main thing is that we have to get Baralai and Paine to see the sphere without Dona knowing and without Paine resisting to know the truth."

"What if there _is _no truth? What if the baby is really Baralai's?" Gippal wondered.

"Let's just hope that the baby's not his." Yuna said.

"What baby?" a familiar voice said.

"Barthelo? Is that you?" Yuna asked. She unlocked the door, surprised to see Barthelo eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Hey Barthelo! Uh nothing, just a little conversation we're having, hehe." Rikku said, smiling.

"What baby?" Barthelo said sterner.

"Uh, my baby! Yes that's right! I'm pregnant!" Rikku lied.

"No you're not, Yuna is. Word on Kilika that is. Now what baby?" Barthelo asked.

"We're talking about my baby." Yuna said.

"What do you mean you "hope it's not his". Tidus'?" Barthelo asked.

"No, I just-" Yuna said.

"I know you're lying, what baby are you talking about?" Barthelo asked.

"Okay fine it's Dona's." Gippal spilled.

"Gippal!" everyone exclaimed.

"Dona's baby? What did you mean when you said you hoped it wasn't his?" Barthelo asked.

"Uhh nothing just a, hope it wasn't Baralai's?" Gippal said.

"WHAT!" Barthelo yelled. "Baralai slept with _my _girlfriend?"

"_Ex_-girfriend." Gippal corrected.

"GIPPAL!" everyone exclaimed.

"Well, yeah he did, because he's getting married to her." Gippal said.

"GIPPAL!" everyone exclaimed again.

"I'm gonna get him so badly, I'll-" Barthelo started.

"Before you get him, sit down first." Yuna said.

"What, I wanna pound that praetor, make it quick." Barthelo said as he sat down and locked the doors.

"Just tell us if the baby's his or not." Nooj said.

"Of course it's not his, you dimwits. It's mine. If you haven't noticed, Dona's stomach is as big as a watermelon and we've done it months ago." Barthelo said.

"Wait, so how is it his?" Rikku asked.

"It's not his, you pea brain, for the last time. When she found out she was pregnant, she slept with him and told him she was pregnant and dumped me to be with him." Barthelo explained.

"So he hid it months ago without telling us?" Nooj said. "But why?"

"Because he's an idiot, that's why." Barthelo said. "Now if you excuse me, I have a praetor to beat up."

"Wait!" Yuna said. "There's a way you can retrieve Dona back and get your revenge without beating him up."

"How?" Barthelo asked.

"Now we know the baby's not his, we can get Dona to spit it out and record it on a comsphere so Paine and Baralai can see and dump Dona before they get married." Rikku said. "Dona won't get married and Baralai will feel so idiotic and crushed inside, it'll be revenge for you enough!"

"I wanna pound him instead, thank you." Barthelo replied.

"Don't!" Nooj said. "Look, Baralai is our friend. You can't just pound him. Please, don't do it."

"Alright, but this better work. If it doesn't I get to pound Baralai. If it does, I won't. Deal?" Barthelo said.

"Deal." Gippal said as he shook his hand. "Nice working with you pal!"

"GIPPAL!" everyone exclaimed as they shook their heads in disappointment.

"See you later!" Barthelo said as he left.

"What did you do?" Rikku said.

"I closed the deal." Gippal said. "Is that bad?"

"You could've bargained not to pound Baralai, whether or not it works!" Yuna said. "We're not 100 sure that this will work!"

"Ugh…" Gippal said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you don't think ahead!" Nooj said. "Ugh.." Yuna and Nooj left as they closed the doors. Gippal shook his head.

"Hey, don't be sad. Cheer up, okay?" Rikku said.

"How can I if I'm such a major screw up all the time?" Gippal said, standing up and shaking his head in disappointment.

Rikku turned his body to hers gently. "I don't think you screw up all the time." she said. "Not if you don't screw this on up."

"What do you mean?" Gippal asked. Rikku kissed him on the lips and started to make out.

They finally pulled each other off of themselves. "I love you Gippal." Rikku said.

"I love you too, Rikku." Gippal replied as him smiled and held her hand and walked out. Yuna and Nooj stood by the stairs to the Cloister of Trials. He turned back and winked at them, swinging his arm as he walked. Nooj and Yuna giggled as they followed them out he door.

The plan set sail as they took their positions. "I talked to Paine in the woods. She said she'll stay there until she knows the whole truth. She doesn't believe us that Barthelo is the father and not Baralai. She thinks we're lying and we're trying to make her feel better. Anyways, let's start. Ready?" Yuna whispered into the microphone.

"Ready." everyone said as Rikku sneaked up on Dona, just a meter away from her. She was having a conversation with a woman.

"Make sure that no one gets into my room." Dona said. "Tell the guards to guard the stairs to the room and the halls to the room, got it?" The woman nodded as she head to tell the guards.

"Yuna, there's gonna be guards surrounding Dona's room!" Rikku whispered.

"Okay then, time for our disguise. Go to a bathroom and change your clothes. I'll meet you at the stairs southwest Dona's room." Yuna said as she changed her clothes and went to the stairs. Yuna and Rikku walked up the stairs, curtseyed and entered Dona's room.

"Gippal, Nooj, we're in." Yuna said.

"Good, now what?" Gippal replied.

"Go to the stairs we just came in to. Nooj will take the other side. Go!" Yuna said.

"Got it. Meet you in the room." Gippal said. Gippal sneaked up on a guard and beat them up till they were unconscious. Nooj did the same until all the guard have been knocked out.

"We're done. What do we do with them?" Nooj asked.

"Store them in the closet." Yuna said.

"Okay." Nooj replied as they all stored them into the nearby closet.

"We're coming." Nooj said.

"Okay, come quickly, we haven't found anything." Yuna said.

A moment later, Nooj and Gippal came in. "What's up?" Gippal asked.

"There must be something in here!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Put the sphere above the closet and go! There's nothing here." Yuna said as Rikku did as she was told and headed out. Dona entered the room with another woman.

"I told you, Baralai's the father of my child." Dona said.

"There's something you're not telling me. Dona, come on, I'm your best friend, you can trust me." the woman said.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone." Dona said. "Barthelo's the father, not Baralai. I only wanted to be an important woman, popular and known for being the praetor's wife. That lousy guardian, Lulu, talked some sense into me and taught me I should be more known."

"Hey, what's that over there?" the woman asked, pointing to the sphere.

Dona walked to it. "It's a sphere. Someone put it there." Dona said. "Go find the guards. They aren't here, I want to know who went into my room at once."

Dona walked out of the room along with the other woman. "Oh no! We're doomed!" Rikku said.

"No, not yet. Come on, grab the sphere and go!" Gippal said as they all entered the room and took the sphere. Dona entered the room as they turned around to leave.

"Going somewhere?" Dona said evilly as she grinned. "Guards, to the dungeon."


End file.
